Come back to me
by Contestshippingforeves
Summary: Drew left May for a girl he barely knew. After 6 months, May is still in love with Drew but she doesn't know that Drew and Brianna already broke up. When May is given a chance to sing in front of a crowd and found Drew there, she didn't know what overcome her to take the chance, realizing that even though Drew loved another girl, she'd be able to forget and move on.


**Hey guys! Contestshippingforeves here with a one shot! okay so I'm just about to explain something that might hurt your feelings but it's my opinion, and I'm really sorry if it does hurt. Ok so I understand that some people like to put in OC's but sometimes in stories that people focus way too much on their OC's then what they posted as their main characters. And it really annoys me because I mean, you put down two characters as your main characters and then suddenly you spend way too much time on your OC shipping. I'm not saying that I hate OC's it's just that it sorta bothers me. :/ So sorry if this was hurtful, and if it was hurtful, then go ahead and review, flame me , I understand(:**

**Anyway now on with my oneshot! XD**

**Oh and this oneshot is based off of Taylor Swift's song: If this was a Movie and I don't own anything except for the plot!(:**

* * *

_Last night I heard my own hear beating,_

_It sounded like footsteps on my stairs,_

_6 months gone and I'm still reaching,_

_even though I know you're not there, _

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby._

**May's POV:**

It's been six months. Six months since _that _happened. Six months since he broke up with me. For some reason, all of the memories are starting to refresh into my mind again. Why did he have to leave me? And for a girl he barely knew... I remember that day like it was yesterday,

_*Flashback*_

_"May I'm sorry... I'm breaking up with you..." _

_"What?! Oh Drew what did I do wrong? Oh I knew it... it was my eating problem right?!"_

_"No May... I think I found a girl I truly love... and her names Brianna!"_

_"O-ok D-Drew i u-understand... thanks for telling me..." _

_And with that, Drew walked away, not even turning back once._

_May's heart was beating so fast that she thought that she was going to burst. and no it wasn't the good kind of heartbeat, it was more like hearbroken. _

_*Back to the present*_

**Still May's POV:**

I can't believe I'm still crying over him... he's the one who left me**. **All those memories started coming in like a roller coaster coming down the hill real fast. The time where May was given a rose by Drew, him saying that nothings gonna change, not for me and you. _ya right._ Another time when May was crying and Drew comforted her... all those memories hurt so badly. I wish I could just live and forget the moments. But I know I can't, these stupid memories are screwed into my head. One things for sure, I'm still in love with Drew.

* * *

**With Drew, his POV:**

I'm still thinking about her... i miss her so much, I can't believe I lost her just like that... Oh May... I wonder if you still think about me. I sighed, she probably wouldn't, after what I did to her. And that ugly know it all Brianna, leaving me for a surfer boy. I can't believe I fell in love with her. I was just a toy to play with while she was bored, and i fell for it. I was such an idiot!

**Nobody's POV:**

Drew let out a fustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Drew then let out another annoyed sigh remembering that he had to get ready for this contest party. All coordinators are supposed to come. Drew wondered if May would come.

_thinking about everything we've been through,_

_maybe I've been going back too much lately,  
_

_when time stood still and I had you..._

* * *

**Contest Party (WHOOP WHOOP :{D, lol i just totally ruined the moment here with my excitement and the sadness of this story.. LOLZ)  
**

**Nobody's POV:**

May had finally gotten ready. She was wearing a red off the shoulder dress that glimmered in the moonlight, her hair was high up in a bun with a few strands of hair framing her face, she wore mascara and eye shadow that really made her eyes stick out, but her eyes showed no emotion at all, her shoes were black open-toed heels and she wore a necklace that Drew had given her. May had gotten the necklace from Drew a while back when they were just friends, he gave a rose to her and in the rose was a beautiful gold necklace with the letters _D_ and _M_ on it. May wore it everyday just because it matched all her outfits which consist of red and green... (hmm.. coincedince? I think not.)

Drew was wearing your usual plain black tux with a green bow, his hair was messed up to give it a 'cool' look and he was wearing black dress shoes. When both May and Drew arrived, they came in opposite directions so they didn't realize that they were there.

**DJ: "Alllllrriiiggghhhtt! Let's get down and boogie! Lets have a lovely lady come sing for us! Hmmmm... YOU young woman come up on stage!"  
**

**The DJ was pointing at May and she had a look of horror on her face when she was dragged up on stage by her friend Dawn who she was talking to a minute ago.**

**May's POV:**

I can't believe this insane DJ! He wants me to sing on stage?! Nuh uh honey, that's not gonna happen! That's when Dawn pushed me up on stage, winked and left. Weird... Well I guess this would be the perfect time to sing my new song that I've been writing about Drew and I... I just hope Drew isn't in the crowd! It'd be so embarassing!

May had started singing and when she got to the chorus she was already in tears.

_Come back come back come back to me,_

_Like you would you would if this was a movie,_

_stand in the rain outside till i came out,_

_come back come back come back to me,_

_like you could you could if you just said you're sorry,_

_I know that we could work it out somehow,_

**_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now,_**

_I know people change and these things happen,  
_

_ But I remember how it was back then,_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing,_

_cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_

_now I'm pacing down the hall,  
_

_chasing down your street, _

_flashback to the night when you said to me,_

_that nothing's gonna chance not for me and you,_

_not before I knew how much I had to lose,_

_come back come back come back to me, _

_like you would you would if this was a movie,_

_stand in the rain outside till I came out,_

_come back come back come back to me,_

_like you could you could if you just said you're sorry,_

_I know that we could work it out somehow,_

**_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now,_**

**Nobody's POV:**

As May finished her song, she didn't notice how intently Drew was thinking about all those times they had together and the time where he waited in the rain just to see her. Drew missed all those times so much he had a tear roll down his face without him even noticing. He was still thinking hard when May went off the stage already noticing Drew. Someone shyly tapped Drew on the shoulder which made him jump a mile, he was ready to scold the person but when he turned around he was surprised to find May.

"Uh hey Drew."

"Hey, um nice song you sang."

"Thanks Drew... so you've already figured out who the song was for I'm guessing since it was so obvious."

"ya I did figure it out."

**and with those words, Drew pulled May into a breathtaking hug crushing her tiny waist. May cried into her chest and when Drew calmed May down, May suddenly broke out of his grasp on her and ran into a rose garden without even thinking. Drew ran after her, and stopped where May was, she was sitting on a bench next to a rose bush. Before Drew walked over to May, he picked up a beautiful blood red rose that was fully bloomed. He sat down next to May. May was silently crying, tears rolling down her face. Drew turned to May and hugged her and said sweet words into her ears.  
**

"Hey May I understand you probably don't ever want to see me again, but I just wanted to let you know, I never gave up on you, I still think about you everyday wondering what you are doing, all those fun times come back to me.. I miss what we did together! I miss US! Everytime I see a brunette I always seem to see you instead of a stranger, I remember when I chased you down the street trying to catch you... and when I caught you, I remember you turned around and kissed me so sweetly, i miss the feeling being with you! And-and when I comforted you in my arms. I miss the tingly feeling I got when you touched me. And just like you said, come back to me like if this was movie, I love you too much to even let you go, if you ever forgive me, that's all I need and I'll lea-

Right then and there, May had kissed him, and just like before they shared a warm feeling being together. May didn't know what came over her, she wrote that song for Drew, and what she had dreamed of Drew saying to her were the words Drew were saying to her! She loved him so much it hurt. And before they kissed again, May whispered a few words only Drew could here.

_**"Flashback to the night when you said to me, Nothings gonna change, not for me and you... 3**_"

* * *

**AND END! Whew that took a while. Ok I know that it's a bit cheesy and May and Drew are out of character, but I wanted this story to be based on the song so please don't mind the OOCness. lol so ya I didn't go over this so if there are a few mistakes, please bare with me!(: please R&R! **


End file.
